Unlimited
by x507
Summary: Fight between Z fighters and a new character named Kai. Broly's younger brother.
1. Unlimited 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Kai. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this dragonballz story. *********************************************************************  
  
"Well Then Broly, shall we finish this?" I said.  
  
Broly had a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong Broly? Have you finally met your match?" I yelled  
  
I stud straight up and started to gather more power. A green energy veil surrounded me. I bent my elbows griping as tight as I could while tilting my head back  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed trying to bring out the rest of my power.  
  
Broly did just the same. The planet began to shake and the ground started to rise. Mountains fell like houses crashing to the ground. Our combined powers were too much for the small planet of Gontell. Rocks exploded within 10 feet of both of us.  
  
...........  
  
I stopped screaming because I was finally done powering up. I looked around and Broly was gone. He appeared behind me and tried to kick me in the head. I ducked then hit him straight in the stomach sending him soar through the air. I flew into and started to punch and kick him. My blows came so fast he couldn't see them.  
  
[Sound of the blows] Doom! Doom! Doom! Doom! Doom! Doom! Doom! DOOM!  
  
The final blow sent Broly to the ground were he was met by one of my kai blasts.  
  
Boom!  
  
"You are no competition for me!" I yelled to him "You're just, refuge..."  
  
While I was floating in the air I stuck my arm out and opened my hand. My palm pointed straight at Broly.  
  
"Goodbye!" I said then released a huge kai wave from my hand.  
  
Once it hit him and the ground he was obliterated. After the smoke cleared there was no trace left of him.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" I laughed evilly. *********************************************************************  
  
[Back on earth, 2 years later]  
  
"Hey, how's it going guys?" Goku asked just getting to Gohans birthday party.  
  
"And just where have you been Goku!" Chichi yelled, "It's already time to cut the cake!"  
  
"I'm sorry Chichi." Goku responded, "I had to do something for King Kai."  
  
"Something more important than your own sons birthday party!" Chichi screamed with rage.  
  
"No Chichi, it's just that I took me a while to find what he wanted." Goku tried to explain. "What Ever Goku we will settle this at home!" She yelled but with a sweet gentle voice. *********************************************************************  
  
Boom! There was an explosion in a deserted town.  
  
My Saiyan space pod just crashed to the ground. It opened to let me out.  
  
"Ha! I finally made it to earth." I told myself, "Now I just need to find kakorote. But how?"  
  
................  
  
[Thinking] yes that's it. *********************************************************************  
  
"Goku.... Goku..." King Kai was speaking to Goku through his mind.  
  
"Yes King Kai." Goku answered.  
  
"Turn your TV on to channel 5. There's something you have to see." King Kai Said.  
  
Goku turned the TV on.  
  
"Hey everyone come here! Look at this!" Goku yelled to call everyone over to the TV.  
  
"What! What's going on!" Bulma said as she came over to the TV. Everyone followed her. *********************************************************************  
  
[Reporter talking]  
  
"What kind of monster can do so much damage? It's unreal! Cherrygrove has just been annihilated! Hey? What's tha- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" *********************************************************************  
  
The TV screen went out. *********************************************************************  
  
So what did you think of my first chapter of Kai. The next chapter will be coming soon. 


	2. fears

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Kai. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the second chapter of Unlimited. Oh yeah I changed the title.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"We have to go find out what happened at Cherrygrove." Goku said.  
  
"Yeah let's go guys. We have to put a stop to this." Said Gohan.  
  
"Alright." Said Krillin, Yamcha & Tien.  
  
The Z fighters ran out of master Roshis' house and took to the sky. They were flying as fast as they could to hurry and get to Cherrygrove.  
  
It took them 15 minutes to get there. As they landed they saw that not even the devil could have done this damage to a city. Buildings lay in ruble. Green grass and trees were gone. Nothing but dirt and ash littered the ground. What once was a populated city is now a wasteland.  
  
"Hey what's that?" Krillin said pointing to a figure walking towards them.  
  
"I don't know, but it might be what destroyed this city." Goku said.  
  
The Z fighters waited for their mysterious figure to reveal himself. The figure they were looking at was me. Once they were able to see me they had to ask a question.  
  
"Are you the one who did this?!" Goku asked. "Ha!!.. Yes I am!" I replied, "What are you going to do about it. Kakarot."  
  
"Hey. How do you know my name?" Goku asked.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kai, Brolys brother." I said  
  
"What?" Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Piccolo said in amazement.  
  
"Hey Goku, who's Broly?" asked Tien.  
  
"He's a legendary super sayin that we fought almost 20 years ago." Goku answered, "We killed him."  
  
"Ha!... You thought you killed a legendary super sayin like my brother." I said, "It took me until three years ago to do it."  
  
"No way, you would have to be as strong him in order to do that!" Piccolo yelled.  
  
"Don't you mean stronger." I said  
  
"Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" I began to yell.  
  
An energy veil was now surrounding my body. This veil looked like burning green flames. Again I was in a power stance (Standing straight up and yelling to gather more power. Elbows bent, and griping my fists as tight as I could while tilting my head back.).  
  
"Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" I was still screaming.  
  
Now my long-spiky black hair turned green. The floor started to shake and the clouds began to circle in the air around me.  
  
"It can't be!" Vegeta said, he had the look on his face like he had just seen a ghost.  
  
My chest began to swell up (get very big and muscular). Then my arms, then my legs until my whole body was completely muscle.  
  
......  
  
I stopped gathering energy to take a couple of breaths.  
  
"Hu, hu, hu, hu, hu." I was panting, "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!"  
  
Again I started to gather energy. The flame energy veil was now a round energy veil. My pupils disappeared and green flames sparked from my mouth and eyes. My hair was spiked straight up and didn't go down my back any more. It was now yellow instead of green. The veil made a huge explosion.  
  
.......  
  
When the smoke cleared there was a deep crater in the ground underneath me. I floated above the crater no longer screaming. My veil was back to a flame veil.  
  
"Now Kakarot, Get ready." I said.  
  
I appeared behind him raised my knee just a little bit. Time stopped for about 2 seconds.  
  
Boom!! My knee hit him causing an explosion. He flew into a mountain, which then came tumbling to the ground. I put my foot on the floor and looked at Gohan. Gohan stared back at me. His eyes were filled with horror as if he had just witnessed a murder take place.  
  
"What's wrong, Gohan." I said with a grin on my face.  
  
Gohan looked at me for about 4 seconds.  
  
"Come on guys lets get him!" Gohan shouted a command to the rest of the Z fighters.  
  
"Haaa!!!" Gohan turned super sayin 2.  
  
"Haaa!!!" Then Vegeta turned super sayin 2.  
  
"Haaa!!!" Now Trunks turned super sayin.  
  
Goku got up and looked at everyone. They were all ready to fight.  
  
"Haaa!!!" Goku turned super sayin 2 as well.  
  
I looked up and saw a news helicopter hovering above us in the air.  
  
"Huh! Looks like everyone on earth gets to see you die." I said without care.  
  
"I don't think so." Goku replied.  
  
I crossed my arms and stud straight up.  
  
"Come." I commanded them. Trunks, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Piccolo flew towards me. In less than a second they were throwing fierce punches to my chest and head. I stood their like a statue with my arms crossed. Then I took my right hand and punched Piccolo in the gut and he flew in the air. Then I kicked Gohan in the face with my left leg. Gohan soared through the air crash landing on the hard surface of the ground. I span around and kneed Vegeta in the gut forcing him to spit blood from his dry mouth. He crumbled to the ground. Then I caught Goku's hand with my right hand and kneed him in his chin with my left leg. He would've flown away to but I was still griping his hand. I pulled him down to me and punched him in his head sending him straight into Gohan who had just got up from the scorching blow he took. Krillin and Tien shot a kai blasts (energy balls) at me. I just stud there and allowed them to hit me. Before the smoke could clear I flew towards Tien and Krillin. When I got to them I clotheslined them with my arms and dragged them to a mountain.  
  
Boom!  
  
When their backs hit the mountain a hole the size of a giants back was made. I then took my hands and shoved their faces into the stone. The shot 2 kai blasts at them.  
  
Boom!!  
  
The mountain exploded into trillions of pieces and Krillin and Tien where laid out unconscious on the ground.  
  
"Dam wimps." I said in disappointment.  
  
I lifted my right hand and pointed it at them with my palm facing them.  
  
"Haaaaaaaaaaa! I yelled as I released a stream of energy from my hands (kai wave).  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Goku screamed.  
  
Booooooooom!!!  
  
As the smoke cleared I saw that not even a piece of dust was left of them.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!.... they were a bunch of jokes. They had no real power at all." I said with laughter.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Mean while at master Roshis' house, Bulma, Chichi, Bra and the rest of the gang watched in horror as they witnessed the fight.  
  
Chounsue began to cry.  
  
"No! T-Tien." He said as he cried.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
What did you think? Submit a review and let me know. 


End file.
